legend of zelda: zelda's adventures
by Darklinkette
Summary: this story will be about Zelda and link. Link's point of view and Zelda's when Ganon kidnaps Princess Zelda. unlike the regular storiees, Zelda escapes and fihts by herself then teams up with link to bring Ganon down
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: Zelda's adventures

chapter 1

it was a peaceful day in Hyrule, Princess Zelda was outside gardening. the sky was blue and sunny, and the sound of birds was chirping over head. the peeace and quiet calmed the princess. a loud crash startled the princess. grabbing her bow and quiver, she ran toward the smoke. a barn was on fire and horses was trapped inside. Zelda ran inside, covering her face with the cowl she wore when she posed as Shiek. the smoke was thick, but she was able to see just enough to free the few horses that were trapped. guiding them outside, she let them loose in the fenced are. "Ganon. i know your behind this." she spoke loudly over the neighing of the horses. "good morning Princess Zelda." Ganon's evil voice was heard from the flames. he came out from the barn while a sneer on his face. "you won't kidnap me this time." she drew her arrow and pointed it at him. his evil magic was strong, but the power of wisdom was stronger. "that little arrow won't do anything to me." ganon laughed, using his magic to make the arrows snap in the quiver. there was only the one in her bow that didn't snap. suprised, Ganon began to back up. "i only need one arrow to defeat you." she pulled the bow's string back, aiming for the monster's arm. she wouldn't kill him, but she could harm him. she let the string go, and it hit him just on the arm. growling in pain, he used his good arm to draw his sword. the sacred arrow only nicked him, but now his arm was useless. "i only need one to defeat the princess of Hyrule." he charged after her. drawing for the sword she had used in her missions as a Sheik, she waited. as expected, Ganon didn't think when he fought, and with a single sidestep, Ganon tumbled down the hill. "you littlebith." he growled, once again charging. Zelda ready herself for the right moment, but with a sneer, Ganon, at the last moment, sidestepped with zelda, bringing his sword down. she deflected it, but his strentgh was too much. Zelda was trapped in a diamond of magic. "now then, you should know better than to use your fancy sword tricks and sacred arrow on me. the story is simple, i capture you, the weak damsel in distress, and Link comes running after you. since you changed the story a bit, i will be able to kill Link." Ganon laughed. "his death shall be on your hands, Princess." Ganon teleported them both to his lair in the sky. "i will not be defeated. i will kill you. before link gets here, you will die." Zelda vowed as Ganon walked away from her cell. she looked out the tower's window. all she saw was clouds and Hyrule below. if she could get out of the magical barrier that was put up around the twoer, then she could teleport herself. unfortunatly, Ganon had taken her magic orb, trapping it in a bottle. the bottle is placed in the tower of winds, not too far, but dangerously guarded by all kinds of Ganon's minions. she felt in her brown hair for the dagger she kept in her hair. feeling the hilt, she smiled. Ganon always forgot that the princess was trained like a Shiek. one of the training techniques was to always have a second weapon on you. Link never cared for having more than one, but she treasured the feeling of having a second plan. grasping the hilt, she pulled out the dagger. the bed was covered in blankets. she began to rip them and tye them until she had a blanket rope. she hide it under the bed and waiting patiently for the sunset. she was not going to wait hours for Link to rescue her. she would save herself, and then go to Link and try talking him out of the quest he was on. they would stay in Hyrule castle until Ganon came to try defeating them.

Chapter 2

Link. Zelda has been captured again." a small fairy buzzed around him. "Navi, go to sleep. it was just a nightmare." Link mumbled, refuesing to wake up for this morning. it was off day from the ranch and he didn't want to wake up until later. "Link, it's true. the owl came by. he said that Ganon kidnapped Zelda when she was freeing horses from a burning barn." Navi picked up a deku stick, knowing that the hero was needed in Hyrule once again. Navi beat Link with the stick, making him jump from the bed. "jeez, Navi. your aggresive this morning." he grabbed the stick before it hit him again. "wake up, you idiot! Zelda has been kidnapped. you need to go to Hyrule and see what information we can find. plus you need to get some equipment. possibly a new horse. Ephona is far too old to help. she's a mother that needs to stay with them." Navi picked up Link's grene tunic and flew it to him. "she's always being kidnapped by Ganon." Link shrugged, not even hurrying up to get ready. "so, that's no excuse to take your sweet ass time getting ready." Navi angerily yelled, collecting everything he'd need for the journey. bottles, his sword and shield, and anything else he'd need. after he was finished and Navi was done yelling at him, they both left the ranch on a horse. it wasn't ephona, but it was swift. they arrived in Hyrule Market. even though they princess was taken, children was playing around the fountain in the middle of times square, business onwers watched theior stores and made sure nothing was taken out without paying, women on errands would stop to chat and gossip together. bands were playing, and performers were performing. it was so peaceful and lively in this time of danger. Link looked around, then made his way to the bar. in one of his adventures, he had helped a young scholar find the ancient city in the sky, and a barkeep take care of the Zora prince. "i'm going to these two. they know everything that goes on in this place." Link told Navi, walking toward the two gossiping woman. "hello, Ma'ams." he nodded to the women. "LInk, how are you?" thee woman on the left asked. "well, i had heard that something happened. could you tell me, ladies?" the other woman looked at the hero. "you havn't heard? well, just this morning, Princess Zelda had been outside gardening, when a fire broke out at a barn close by. her highness protected the horses, but the evil man began a battle. honestly, how can anyone do such aa thing? tries murdering horses, just so he can battle and kidnap the princess?" the woman scowled. "Edna, it will be fine. Link is going to save her, won't you son?" the woman, Raura, smiled at the young man. "of course, but i must learn everything i can." the women nodded. "that is all we know, but that young girl, what's here name? she calls herself the bug queen. she is a small child who collects small golden bugs. she was outside when the princess was kidnapped. talk to her, she should be able to tell you something." the women walked off, groceries in hand. "bug queen?" navi asked puzzlly. "don't worry about it. she should know something." Link walked to the little girl's house, with a puzzled Navi in towed.

Chapter 3

_later that night..._

Zelda had waited patiently all day for the night to come, now that it was here, she was ready. she used what little power she had to transform into Shiek, the agent of darkness she always used when she sneaked around. Shiek tied the rope to a sturdy post inside and let the rope dangle out. He slowly, quietly climbed down until he reached the ground. mockingly slauting the tower, he sneaked into the castle to make his way down. he stayed in the shadows, concealing him from the unsearching eye. he froze when he heard the sound of someone grumbling to themself. "why is it that i have to always guard the princess? always the iron knight, never the skulltos or the goblins. Link knows how to defeat me, so why not use a diffrent monster?" the monster was too busy griping to pay any attention to the boy in the shadows. Shiek knew that he didn't have much time before the iron knight realized that the princess was missing. Shiek began to sneak through the castle faster than before, hoping to get to the entrance before they found him there. finally, the entrance was in sight. at that moment, there was a sound like a bomd exploding. "the princess has escaped! search this castle. she couldn't have gone far." Ganon's angered voice was heard throughout the castle. Shiek smirked, slipping out the door and into the night. he had to get to the bottle that held his magic orb if he wished to save link. as he ran over the clouds, he thought about how link had been up here, protecting him when Vaati had kidnapped him. Link had used the four sword, splitting him into four links. together, the four links defeated Vaati and then Ganon. rescueing Shiek.


	2. arthur's note

**_A/N_****: sorry about not finishing my stories, i've been so busy i hvan't seem to keep up. i have two stories tat arn't even finished. i promise though that since sprinkg break is coming up, i will be working more on the stories. **


End file.
